Amanda's Life Story
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: Amanda the Hedgewolf is a new OC character I made. The only thing different about her is that she is shemale. I am making a back ground story for her on her hard life up to now. I have added my brother Remy into this, including myself Eclipse and my sisters Death and Guinevere and even Surge! Hope everyone likes it!
1. Chapter 1

_Boys and girls were being born into the world, all special in their own special way. Why wasn't I born like them? Why must I have been born different. It was January 15th, my mother was in labor with me. My father was right by her side the whole time. Mother was in labor with for 4 hours which was normal for a wolf her age. She was young. Mother lost a lot of blood having me, I was her 5th child. She almost died having me but she survived. When the doctor pulled me out of my mother's womb, and the nurses cleaned me up. The nurse didn't say, congratulations its a boy or, congratulations its a girl. No, they said, congratulations its a shemale..._

_ All my life, ever since I was brought home being a new born I was treated different. My brothers and sister accepted me, but not the other children. I would always cry wondering why I was teased and treated different. Of course my brothers would stand by me and my sisters would cheer me up, but I was still confused. As my life began to ponder, I soon came into school which made things worse, guys would make fun of me going into the boys bathroom because of my birth sex. I went home crying of the first day of my middle school experience. But to know that was only the beginning._

_The present~_

It was language arts class in February. We were reading things that related to our heros. We were reading something about Rosa Parks the Cat, and Martin Luther King the Panther. I sighed knowing these stories, including hearing about Jackie Robinson the Hedgehog. Soon the bell rang and it was time for electives. I went to my locker and one of my brothers passed me. Fernando was a black wolf like me but his eyes weren't purple violet like mine, his were red. I waved to him and he waved back walking to me. "What's up?" he asked. I was in the 7th grade, he was in the 9th, the highschool and middle school were connected I must mention. Oh I just need to borrow your shorts again for gym class." I said closing my locker, I had my gym bag I just always forgot my shorts, but me and Fernando wore the same size, he sighed going to his locker and got them out for me. "Here." he said handing them to me, I thanked him grabbing it putting it into my gym bag, "You really need to stop forgetting your stuff sis." he warned. I sighed, "Oh relax, you don't have gym this semester but your so used to bringing your gym bag you bring it anyway, this is only the 4th time this has happened." I assured. "Hmp, more like the 11th." he muttered, I rolled my eyes and headed to the locker room quick. I was allowed in the girl locker room but I felt uncomfortable in the 6th grade. But this year I was used to it.

I looked over to Eclipse and Guin in the locker room, to be honest they were my only friends even though I was different. After I finished changing I went to them. Eclipse was already dressed as usually and we were waiting for Guin to be finished putting on her deodorant. We walked out the locker room snickering at Guin, she blushed pouting. "WHAT?! You expect me to hurry up and to only end up musty NO WAY!" but we only shook our heads, "That's not what were laughing at." I snickered. "Then what ARE you laughing at?" she asked. "Well it seem's even though you had one size less in shirts last year, the same has happened THIS year but this size is bigger than it was last year!" we laughed but Guinevere was still confused so Eclipse shook her head explaining, "Were basically saying that your boobs keeps getting bigger and bigger and that's why your shirt is so tight every semester." Guinevere's face lit up red as we continued to laugh.

We were doing laps outside, even though it wasn't spring yet we had our winter uniforms on. I always ran on all fours like all wolves do. Even though wolves were fast on their feet, Eclipse was still the fastest of all the class, Guin was the 5th best runner, I know she could run faster than that if it wasn't for the such big 'ahem' bust 'ahem', but I would never tell her that. Next after cardio we did push-ups, half the girls couldn't even do one, but I could regarding I didn't have boobs to hold me back. After counting 20 we rose up and stretched. After that the coach had told us we were to do a mile today, almost everyone groaned, even I did. I wasn't all about running I was lazy count the fact how skinny my body was but we got into our spots and starts our laps.

_After the mile~_

We were all panting, the thing was you actually did have to literally RUN the mile meaning you couldn't stop, walk, or speed walk you had to RUN or jog. When coach said it was shower time I literally had to carry Guin but Eclipse took over and took her inside the locker room and I sure didn't complain. As I entered the locker room I sighed as I did my rutine, I went next door into the highschool girl showers. Highschoolers didn't have their electives at the same time so that the gym was free always to us middleschoolers. Anyway I hated being teased being the only girl with a "log" sticking out so I was allowed by the coach to go to this shower. When I was finished I got my towel and dried off. As I was trying to get my gym bag I couldn't find it, I wrapped my towel around me thinking, '_must have left it in the other locker room_' and I walked in to see all the girls were gone. I looked through all the lockers and all the benches, I couldn't find it. "Damn it!" I cursed, my phone, clothes, and texts book were in that bag! Now I can't find it! Who could of tooken it?! Then I heard on the enercom '_Everyone to the auditurim for awards day, everyone to the auditurim for awards day please.'_ Crap, I forgot it was awards day! I looked out the doors of the locker room hoping to find either one of my brothers or sisters but didn't seeing the students go through the hall. Damn it, damn it all! As I saw the halls cleared, I thought that I could sneak to the lost and found and 'borrow' some clothes and maybe even find MY clothes, I held onto my towel tightly as I sneaked out. Pouncing from wall to wall making sure I was silent and sneaking I tried to find the lost and found, but the thing is, I didn't know where it was! I looked around for any source of direction, then I saw a bright piece of constrution papter say, '**Lost and Found this was =**' I looked to the skies thanking Chaos finding more signs saying the same thing leading me to the place I as looking for. I raised an eye brow follwing them, I never knew the lost and found was so deep in the school, and thing was I've never been in this part of the school which was passed the auditurim. Once I found the room I opened it and went inside closing the door behind me, it was really dark, too dadrk for it to be a lost and found room, even though it was a place you could get lost...but never found. Anyway I kept walking trying to find the light switch, but felt fabric on the walk, as if like a curtain. I heard the principal's voice. I gasped, I must have took the back entrance to the auditurim! I started to back away but felt being pushed through the curtain, the light blinded my vision as there was a silence looking to the audience, then they all laughed. I blushed seeing what they were laughing at, some how my towel came off when I was pushed. I squealed covering myself. I looked to the principal and he glared at me, I gave him a nervous and embarrassed smile, he put his mouth to the mircophone. "AMANDA WOLF TO MY OFFICE NOW!" I frowned as I ran through the entrance I came through running to get something to cover myself with then went to the office, all I got was the towel that fell earlier. I awaited in the office till I saw my parent come through the door, I sighed blushing covering my face as they sat by me. The didn't look to happy. I sighed as I explained to them what happened, they sighed and nodded and the principal called us in.

The principal scolded at me, "You do know I can have you suspended, no more EXSPELLED for exposure Miss Amanda?!" I sighed, "Mr. Handsor let me explain." I said but what cut off. "No! You have made this school an embarrassment for your falling attempts long anough and you haven't even been here for 2 years yet!" I sunk in my sit whimpering. "Look , let my daughter explain." my mother piped up, the principal sighed and let me tell my story.

_An hour later~_

After my explanation and negotiations I was to have 4 hour dention for the passing week which was fair on my parents terms, but fo rme it was totally unfair. promised that the school would look for my missing gym bag but until then I would have to go without my phone but will be given borrowed text books from the schools supplies bin. We departed and me and my parent stopped in the office. "We got you some clothes before we left dear, go to the nearest bathroom and change alright?" I nodded not saying a word and ran to the nearest bathroom. Kids laughed as I ran passed, I felt tears weld up in my eyes as I made it to the bathroom. I quickly put on my clothes crying at the same time but all I did was wipe away the tears as more formed. I wiped my eyes one last time as I exited the bathroom and went home with my parents, this was not my best day either.

_At home~_

I didn't want to talk to anyone so I went striaght into my room, my oldest brother Davide. He could tell by my eyes I wasn't in the mood. He sighed as he followed me to my room. "Ok sis speak, your home early and your pissed, something happened at school?" he asked. I huffed sitting on my desk chair and started to go on my laptop. "Yes." I said pulling up a website. "What happened?" he asked, I sighed not wanting to say it to my embarrassment already, but what the hell. I told him the whole story and his face expression didn't change, he adjusted his glasses and sighed. "I see, well definetly someone has it in for you, we just need to find out who and your record will be cleared." I sighed, he was right. "So how can I find the person if he/she works in the shadows?" I asked not taking my eyes away from my computer. "Simple, clues." "Clues?" "Yes my dear Watson clues." I glared at him as he chuckled a bit. "Ok, ok sorry, but you do know Sherlock Holmes is my favorite." "Whatever and alright, thanks bro." "No problem, and mom said its your turn taking Lily for a walk." I groaned, "Fine." Lily was the last one born, she was a pup, even though we were HEDGEwolves, we still either use indoor plumbing or the trees, and our family used both so...yeah.

_Late that night~_

Well my life is a living hell so far, I wonder what it'll be like tomorrow. Oh wait I have to go back to school where EVERYONE saw my 'thing'. I facepalmed, I can't go to school. Maybr I can act like I have to flu or something...no I'm a bad lair like Eclipse. Hell with it, I'll just ignore those bitches. But...ugh forget it, the stress will go away in my sleep. With that I tossed and turned till I did go to sleep.

_In the morning~_

I woke up to my alarm clock and got ready. I was so tired and I didn't know why. Probably becasue it took me an hour and a half to get to sleep last night. When I went downstairs the whole family was at breaksfast. As always we were greedy and were like dogs. I just grabbed a pancake, bite it as I went out the door with my stuff saying my 'I love you's' and 'good byes' not caring if they even heard them or not. I ran to school , when I did I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry dude!" "Hmhm, its quite alright."said the gray hedgehog with a black band on his head. He picked up his stuff and I helped him, our hands touched on the last book, that's when I looked into his glorious red eyes when he looked into my voilet ones. We both blushed as I quickly pulled my hand away. "Uh, thanks." he said as I handed him the rest of his stuff. "Hey you new?" I asked, he nodded smiling. "What grade you in?" "7th." I nodded, "Cool, so am I, I'll show you around if you want me too." I said smiling, he nodded. "Hmhm that would be helpful, thank you, I'm Remy by the way." he said as we stood up. "I'm Amanda." I felt my heart thump, what the hell? We walked to school together and automatically I'm teased and ridiculed. I sigh, "Hmp what a bunch of jerks, what was that all about?" Remy asked. I sighed again, "You don't wanna know." I said blushing with a frown on my face.

T.B.C.~


	2. Chapter 2

I pass through the halls to see Death, she was at her locker, I had a thing for her but she already gave me a testament that she wasn't interested. I walked to her seeing she was reaching for a book at the top shelf of her locker. I don't know how and why she would be if she was the one who put it up there but I got on my tippy toes and grabbed it for her. Here you are Death. She sighed taking the book closing her locker. "Thanks." she stated and started to walk away, I stopped her. "Wait Death I want you to meet somebody." I pointed behind her, she looked to see Remy. "Death, this is Remy, Remy this is Death." I introduced. "Hey." Death said. "Sup." Remy replied. "Death why weren't you here yesterday?" I asked, Death shook her head. "I was here, you just didn't notice me in gym because I had a note to the coach telling him I was sick." I nodded but then went wide-eyed and blushed. "So...you saw my...'thing' yesterday?" I asked, I saw Death blush with a huff, in other words yes. "Sooo...was it...big to you...?" Death choked on her own breath. "W-What?!" I blushed but acted calm having my hands behind my head. "You know...you must have had a good view of it...I just want an honest girls' opinion." "AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WOULD GIVE YOU THE ANSWER?!" I covered my sensitive ears as she yelled till Remy piped up. "Um...guys...were gonna be late for class." he said with a sweatshop. Death cleared her throat, "He's right let's get moving." she sighed as the bell was ringing already and we ran to math class.

In math class I saw Guinevere talking to Eclipse. Eclipse was blushing the whole time as Guin kept talking, Eclipse didn't respond nor reply as I could see. Soon class started and we sat in our seats. I just sat there dumbstruck not understanding this algebra 1 stuff. Soon we had to get out our text books, were learning about triangles this week and had a test for it Monday. I sighed, math was not my best subject. We took notes on the key terms in the book, I seemed to have ADD because every time the teacher talked I wouldn't be able to focus on my writing and listen to her at the same time. I sighed giving up on taking notes, looking over to Death I smirked. Instead of TAKING notes I think I'll PASS'em instead. I went through my binder getting a clean sheet of paper out and writing using my black ink pen: _So am I big? Or am I BIG?! _I snickered asking Surge to pass the note to Death, he nodded and did continuing with his work. A few second later being patient I look at the note excitingly, I snicker seeing her reply: _Keep talking and you won't have anything to say that is big! _I smirked writing down a slick come back: _AH HA! SO I AM BIG! Thx Death XD_ passing it to Surge who gave it to Death, a few seconds later Death rose up and said, "I DIDN'T SAY THAT I-" "Miss Death Rose have a seat or you get detention!" said the teacher, some people snickered as Death blushed sitting back down, a few minutes as the class calmed down the note was passed to me saying: _I hate you T/T_. I shook my head crumbling the note getting on with the rest of the class with my head down.

_After math class~_

When I waited for Guinevere and Eclipse to come out so that we could all go to gym Death came out glaring at me, but I only smiled. "Hey Death, I'm glad that- OH!" Death kicked me right in the spot. I was on the ground in agony as she walked away. "Yep, that's my Death." I grunted. "Amanda you ok?" Remy asked helping me up. I nodded standing a little funny. Soon Guin and Eclipse came out but Eclipse didn't stop she kept walking. "What's with her?" I asked seeing her walk and soon along with Surge. Did I mention they were dating? No? Oh well, now you know. "She would kill me if I told you, I keep telling her it's natural but she doesn't understand." Guin sighed. Me and Remy look at each other and shrug.

_In gym~_

We did our warm up and stretches, our coach really didn't know what to do since it was raining outside. He got out the basketballs even though it wasn't basketball season anymore and told up to just shoot some hoops. We all grabbed a ball and students spilt up into their own groups. I still saw people laugh and pick at me cause of yesterday but I shook it off playing and practing. A ball hit me in the head, I growl picking it up. "Yo sorry about that." I looked and saw it was Sonic. I picked it up for him sighing. "Thanks, I may be good at running but B ball is something I need work on." he chuckled out. I smiled nodding to him as he went back with Knuckles. I sighed about to shoot again but had a tap on my shoulder. "Oh hey Remy." I said, he smiled. "Hey, sorry I just saw you all by your lonesome, why aren't you with your friends?" he asked. "Oh, when I'm coordinated, I like being alone." I explained, he nodded to reason.

_After_ gym~

I said good-bye to my friends as I went to the principles detention center, there were a few kids there I didn't know, some I did. I sat up at the back as put my head down and fell asleep. Soon my phone that was on vibrate woke me up. "Damn 4 hours already?" I saw that everyone had left already and I was the only one in there. I looked at my phone seeing that it had went off 5 times, it was now 5:30 I was supposed to have left 30 minutes ago. I sighed knowing I was gonna get an ear full of yells from mother but at least tomorrow was a school holiday so that I could get rid of a little stress. I packed up and walked home.

_The next day~_

I didn't have anything to do so I was just downstairs in the livingroom looking through the big window that showed our front lawn. I saw Eclipse with a gray jogging suit running. I waved to her a few times but she didn't notice till the 3rd time she passed. I raised an eyebrow seeing it was the 6th time she has gone and ran passed my neighborhood. I saw Guin out there shaking her head. I quickly put on some shoes and ran out there with a light jacket. "Again, what's up with her?" I asked. Guin shook her head and started to speak, "Well..." "Hey you guys...I just got curious of why I saw Eclipse outside my house running for the passed 7 times?" Death groaned. "Well Guinevere is about to tell us." I said putting the attention on her, she cleared her throat. "Well it seem's our Eclipse is experiencing her first time being in heat." she smiled. Me and Death blushed with wide eyes, after a minute or two we bust out laughing, Guin blushed pouting. "It's not funny, this is a very good thing, our little Eclipse is growing up!" Guin retorted, just then we saw Eclipse running passed. I called out, "Awww is little Eclipse wanting a ding dong inside her hm?" Eclipse stopped in her track as me and Death kept laugh, Guin was telling us to stop but we couldn't. We saw as Eclipse glared at us sweating and panting. "What did you say?" she asked walking up to us. "Awww is Eclipse feeling the heat in between her legs?!" we busted out laughing again. Eclipse glared over to Guinevere who just have a nervous smile. "You told them didn't you?" "Well...I..." Eclipse grunted, I saw that she swallowed her moan. "Doesn't matter, I need to keep jogging!" she said and did. Me and Death recovered from our laughing, we saw Guin glared at us now. "Oh come ON Guin look at me in the eyes and say that WASN'T funny." Guin shook her head. "You guys are mean." and she walked away. I looked to Death, "Wanna train?" "Eh sure why not." We went to the training grounds that were in my back yard and trained till dinner.

T.B.C.~


	3. Chapter 3

As I get out of the shower locker room I see that all the girls have left till I hear the shower still going. I take off my towel and roam inside to turn the shower off. As I walk more into the mist I see a figure. I walk closer silently and blush at the sight of Death taking a shower. Death turns and see's me and blushes trying to cover herself. "Grrrrrr! You...PERVERT!" her eyes glowed red in rage but I gulped and stepped back a bit. "N-No I didn't know anyone was in here honest! I just came in here to turn the shower off!" Death glared and looked a little more down and got a nosebleed of her own and turned away. "Oh my God!" I looked down and saw that I got a boner, I turned away from her. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry!" I ran out but was followed by death holding a demon mallet. "Oh shit!" "Get back here!"

_Half an hour later~_

I'm in class with bumps on my head, I still feel a little dazed after my beating but eh, win win. I smirked on the inside, I got to see Death naked. SCORE! Ahem, anyway I had to soon face Death again at lunch and I went to apologize. "Sorry Death for being a peeking tom ok?" "Hmp, apology accepted." she said blushing. I smirked, she looked so cute blushing like that. Soon Remy came and the others as well. Me and Death really didn't bring up the shower accident as the day went by.

_After school~_

"So Remy like our school?" Guin asked. Remy smiled nodding to her, "Yep, its cool, better than my old school." Remy turned to me and blushed, I blushed to. "Remy can I talk to you?" I asked, he nodded and me and Remy walked together as the others left to go some where. We went behind some bushes and tries where we couldn't be seen. "What is it Amanda?" Remy asked. I blushed gulping feeling kinda stupid on what I was about to say but said it anyway. "I like you..." "What?" he blushed harder. "I like you...no love you...a...a lot." I blushed till I could feel my face was warm. "I love you too...do you...want to be bf and gf?" I smiled and nodded and kissed him. I felt him smile as we kissed and brought me into an embrace as we broke apart it. "Hmhm..." I blushed feeling something poke me, I looked down and blushed seeing a 'tent' in Remy pants, he blushed and turned away. "S-Sorry." he said flustered. I sighed, "Remy its ok...but one thing you should know about me..." he turned his head toward me. "What is it?" I took a deep breath taking the hem of my pants and pulled them down. Remy got a nose bleed. "I-I-I'm shemale..." soon I blushed hearing a camera and seeing a camera flash. "What the hell?!" I pulled my pants up quick as Remy ran in front of me covering me. I heard some people laughing and running away. All I could think was, 'oh no'. I growled and ran out of the bushes to chase them down, but they were gone. "God DAMNIT!" almost everyone knew I was a shemale, if anyway saw those pics of me...I growled and punched a tree. I turned to Remy with teary eyes and ran away. "Amanda wait!" but I was too far away now, I can never stop running, not till I get home, and hope that this day was just a dream...

_Next day~_

Of course the pics of me that were brutally taken were hanging on the walls of the school, people were picking at me and I just wanted to crawl under a rock. Did I tell my parents you ask? Yes I did, but it was impossible to find the person to blame for it if I didn't even get a good look at the person's face, or any evidence. Yes my father and mother had to find out what I was doing with my pants down in the first place bring Remy into this, Remy saw a glimpse of the person, but not really a good one, but knew that the person had used an iPhone to take the picture and had a jello case. This was going to be hard for mostly everyone in the school had one, but another thing was Remy knew it was a female by hearing her laugh taking the picture...ok two leads, is female and has an iPhone with a jello case. As I met up with Remy, Surge, Guinevere, and Death I noticed Eclipse hasn't been around lately. "Where's Eclipse been lately?" they shrugged and Surge frowned, "I'm starting to get worried, I called Eclipse's dad yesterday asking if she was alright but he wouldn't give me any straight answers. I'm gonna go to her house today, anyone wanna come with?" Guinevere and Death raised there hands. I sighed, I hope Eclipse is alright.

_After school~_

As I was walking home alone I someone called my name, "Amanda wait up!" Remy ran to me panting. "Mind if I join you?" "No, I think my parents wouldn't mind you visiting." I said. We made it to my house and I saw my littlest sister crawling up to me. I smiled and picked her up. "Awwww she so cutez!" Remy said, I chuckled and let Remy hold her. "Mom dad I'm home!" "Ok sweetie." I heard mom say from the kitchen "Oh and Remy is here." "Alright you two have fun." Dad said winking at me, I blushed, "DAD!" he chuckled and went into the kitchen with mother. I took my little sister from Remy and put her in her play pin. Me and Remy ran into my room which was fairly big, Remy liked my room it seemed as her faceplanted into the bed. I giggled and sat in my desk chair. "Soooo...what now?" I asked. "I don't know...wanna make out." Remy blushed saying and chuckled. I smirked and pinned him on the bed, "Sure." I put my lips on his.

**WARNING SEXUAL TENSION IS ABOUT TO BREAK LOOSE I REPEAT, ITS GONNA GET HAWT! :3 If you do not want to see this please skip it! ^.^**

I moaned as he started to strip in front of me, then I started to strip. I moaned as I saw he was precumming. He blushed, "Heh, sorry you just look so beautiful..." he trailed off looking at my lower region and smiled brighter, "and it looks like I'm not the only one." I looked at my pants seeing the large tent it made and it started to make a wet blob on to the surface, I facepalmed, so embarrassing!. "It's ok, its cute." he said blushing still. I blushed as I undressed to, my nipples were erect. "S-Sorry that they are...well I don't have any." I said referring to my chest. Remy smiled and licked my nipples, I moaned. "It's ok, to me they are perfect whatever size." I almost cried, Remy is such a saint. I hugged him. "I love you Remy..." "I love you to Amanda...you ready?" "Wellll..." I blushed fiddling with my fingers. "I'm not ready to have sex with my girl part yet..." I said flustered, Remy blinked twice and leaned down to my pussy. "It looks like its ready to me...its flowing thick juices down here hmhm." I blushed like hell and closed my head from his view. "Not like THAT! I meant losing my virginity there!" "Ohhhhh...well we can do this." he kissed me and started to rub the head of his cock on mine. I moaned in our kiss and so did he. "Oh...mmmm..." He put his tongue into my mouth, I thought I was going to pass out, it was so hot, so much lust I wanted from him but I couldn't have all at once. "I'm gonna..." "I know...I am too..." I whimpered as I was getting closer and closer. "Ahhhh!~" "Mmmmmm!~" we came together and panted when we finished. "Can we go anal?" I asked. Remy nodded but said, "Me or you?" "mmmm...you." I smirked, Remy nodded blushing harder, he turned around and got on all fours. I prodded him rubbing my head against his anus. "ready Remy?" he nodded, "Hmhm ready then I'll ever be." I nodded and tried to push through but couldn't. "Hmmmmm your too tight." "don't you have lube somewhere?" "I don't think-" I was cut off by knocking at the door, fuck. I grabbed my robe and told Remy to be quiet. I cracked the door to see Roger, m older pervy brother, he smirked teasingly twirling lubricant in between his fingers. "I heard you needed some lube?" I facepalmed. "How long have you been out here?" "I heard moaning 10 minutes ago and got interested." I groaned, "how much do you want for it?" "Oh com eon sis am I really that obvious?" "Yes." I said rolling my eyes. "Well look, since its a special time for you right now its free." he said handing it to me, I took it and smiled. "Thank you." and slammed the door in his face and locked the door. "Got some!" I giggled, "I heard." he chuckled. I got on the bed and put lube on Remy's anus and my cock's head and prodded him again. "alright then lets try this again shall we?" I was able to get in my easily this time. I moaned, it was so hot, and he was so tight. "Oh damn Remy, your so tight and hot, your crushing me!" "Wow your big!" he moaned. I leaned over bucking faster rubbing his cock for him. He moaned louder. Soon I tried to go as deep as I could. "Amanda I'm cumming!" "M-Me too!" I paused my bucking as I came inside of him, he moaned as he started to cum too. I pulled out and fell back panting. Remy held me close and relaxed as well.

**TT^TT Sex scene over...I know its sad...but on with the story ^.^**

_The next day~_

Turns out that Eclipse has become a women getting her...ahem totm ahem, and was in pain for a while. Which explains why her father really couldn't explain it to Surge on the phone. Again me and Death laughed and Guin bonked us on the head. But we still had a good laugh at Eclipse's red face.

_A few weeks later~_

Remy has gotten pretty sick throwing up a couple of weeks after our..."relations" in my house. I heard he was sent into the hospital, me and my friends were worried sick, I got some flowers outside of his room. Me, Surge, Death, Eclipse, and Guinevere all went in to see Remy looking well and better. I saw him request something weird to eat to the nurse. The nurse only smiled and left. "H-Hey Remy you feeling better?" I asked, Remy nodded. "Hmhm, why wouldn't I?" "Well you've been pretty sick lately." Surge said but Remy shook his head, "I'm allz goodz." he said and we laughed, I sat the flowers in an empty vase and sat down next to him. "Have they told you what it is yet?" Remy shook his head. Right then the doctor came in. "Hell Mr. Hedgehog how are you? Oh and these must be your friends?" Remy nodded, "Oh and I'm fine." "Thats good, and your results are in, it turns out sir that...your pregnant..." Everyone had blank faces or OMG faces, especially me. "Really? I'm pregnant?" Remy asked. "Yes...it turns out that somehow a women's egg has made its way into your testicles and formed a human baby inside, were not sure how-" "I...may have had something to do with that." I said blushing. "You mean you two..." Guin said putting the pieces together. "Oh geez." Eclipse said. "I am sorry to say that abortion is out of the question, if we remove the child...you will lose too much blood." the doctor said, but Remy shrugged. "Oh well, I get to be a father!" he said cheerfully.

A few months later~

To tell the truth everyone at school was supportive of me and Remy's child, they made pet names, the donated money and stuff for the baby. It was quite amazing. And of course my friends and family were supportive as well. I just hope everything goes well when the time comes.

T.B.C.~


End file.
